


Now I've got you in my sights

by i_mperfect



Category: Pro Wrestling NOAH
Genre: Gen, I kind of want to ship it, Overthinking, The look of love?, fluffy hair, hungry eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_mperfect/pseuds/i_mperfect
Summary: Kotaro tries to figure out Haoh.'Such a big name for such a small man. But it makes him curious.'Basically I saw this and couldn't stop thinking about it: https://twitter.com/HAOH_KONGO/status/1315570080709668865
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Now I've got you in my sights

Kotaro is used to figuring out his opponents. And actually, most are pretty easy to figure out. Simple interests, simple reactions. Obviously, it helps that he has years of experience at getting under people’s skin. But then most opponents don’t look at him like this one. A frustrating number make the mistake of looking straight past him in fact. Though that tends to work out just fine.

Haoh’s first challenge had been easy to dismiss. Nothing had changed since January. It was hardly convincing. But the man himself was less easy to disregard. Haoh should be easy to figure out. Easy to distance himself from, given their relative standings. Haoh has a nervous tension in him that should be easy to exploit, to pick apart. But for some reason, even beaten, weaknesses exposed, Haoh keeps coming back. To stare at him across the ring in that slightly unsettling way. A look made more confusing now by the fact that, thanks to that silver hair, he can barely see his eyes. And when he can they dart away before he can read their meaning. They leave behind an impression that haunts him for days. A feeling of having given something away.

And Haoh is persistent. Relentless even. Tougher than his soft appearance would suggest. Making him earn a challenge proves more enjoyable than expected. Kotaro wouldn’t consider that they have a natural chemistry by any means but there is something. A hint of something it might be worth bringing out. Of course, Haoh will lose. Kotaro hadn’t been even trying to provoke him when he’d called Haoh his weakest challenger. That was obvious. Such a big name for such a small man. But it makes him curious.

What does Haoh actually want?

If it’s the title, why not show a bit more ambition? Why wait until now? Haoh was not so young that this was naivete, nor seemingly driven enough that this was ego. Not that there was anything wrong with picking a fight you couldn’t win. Lots of reasons for that. But wasn’t it odd that, so far, Haoh only seemed interested in the belts he was holding? And though Haoh could be intense at times, Kotaro would swear he hasn’t seen him look at anyone else in quite the same way.

Kotaro doesn’t know whether to feel flattered or insulted. He knows even less why he cares. Maybe he has got under Haoh’s skin after all. But how? And when?

When it comes to it, Haoh doesn’t disappoint. There is something there under the quiet charm and pretty features. Something that made accepting this challenge worth it. Of course, the outcome was predictable. But not dull. And next time…who knows? There is no question in Kotaro’s mind that there will be a next time. For just a moment, he’d had a chance to really return that stare that had been plaguing his dreams. And whilst it was no less confusing, he wants another chance to try to figure it out. Not that he has any intention of making that known to anyone else. He’s pretty sure Haoh already knows though.


End file.
